


Underneath Your Clothes [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El deserves ALL the good things.</p><p>An Elizabeth/Peter/Neal vid to Shakira's "Underneath Your Clothes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Your Clothes [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/rpucs5SYwns)  
**Download:** [AVI (24Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_Underneath_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Underneath Your Clothes" lyrics by Shakira](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/shakira/underneathyourclothes.html)


End file.
